All Those Years Ago
by Large H
Summary: Arthur Howard Stark... was the lost son of Tony and Pepper Stark, abducted by the ten rings and later found and saved by high ranking shield agent Richard Parker. Now Peter Parker lives with his Aunt May... until a series of unfortunate events that lead to him becoming the crown prince of a 'third world' country. This is one hundred and ten percent an Au. Slightly follows MCU
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING AND THE ONLY CLAIM I HAVE ANYTHING TO ARE MY OWN IDEAS! **

All Those Years Ago.

Tony Howard Stark had lost a lot in his life, he had lost many a women, many games, and just about anything a playboy could. However, now he was much less a playboy and well… a father. The change had a huge impact on the egotistical playboy that no one would ever believe but… that all ended 14 years, 256 day, 27 minutes and 13 seconds ago.

Tony had been distraught for what seemed like days if not years. His and Peppers son, Arthur Howard Stark had been presumed dead, the ten rings had attacked Tony one night in his sleep and left nothing but rubble and debris in their wake. Pepper was okay, she had been out of the country dealing with Tony's usual shit. However, Arthur was at home.

Tony had barely survived, he was hospitalized for over five months and had to go through physical therapy for a year. However, his mental therapy lasted for over 3 years. His son's body was never found…

They never stopped looking, not even for second. Not after Stane, not after Ivan Vanko, not after hammer, not after the ten rings, not after New York, Not after Ultron… and sure as hell not after watching his mother and father be killed by a winter soldier. He was going to find his kid… or at least some kind of closure.

Tony still had dreams about the night he lost his world, his everything. He didn't want to carry on… after losing the light of his life he had consider giving up on everything and everyone but Pepper… Pepper was the one who saved him time and time again… she made sure to tell him that no matter what Arthur would be proud of his father and that no matter what he wasn't alone.

He loved her for that and always… always tried to remind himself that she had also lost someone so important to her as well and that two no matter what had each other's backs and… that no matter what they were going to protect everyone else that they could and stop anyone from ever being hurt or killed a monster who only sought to destroy something so innocent.

However, there was light after the dark and never-ending tunnel for Anthony Edward Stark, it laid deep within one… one joy filled and loving kid that he had taken under his wing and sworn with ever single fiber in his bones that he would protect. Tony wanted to protect the kid from everything… not only the villains or death.

No, he wanted to give the kid from the one think he had never had… a life without worry… a life without pain or sadness… that kids name was… well you can probably guess it.

The Upside…

Peter Benjamin Parker was one of the smartest and most brilliant kids in his class. He was top two in the class and could just about outperform anyone in math and science. However, it came as no surprise to him nor did it to his aunt and once living uncle.

Peter Benjamin Parker had been adopted by his parents many years ago. However, their lives had come to an end in a plane crash after discovering groundbreaking truths about an organization known only as the ten rings. Richard Parker was a top scientist for the ten rings or at least that was his alias. He was truly one of the top shield agents and had been hand-picked for a mission.

Richard Parker had somehow been tasked with saving Tony Stark's newborn son from the attack that was carried out by the ten rings. The kid was put in child protective services and from what everyone at shield knew, he was never seen or heard of again.

However, May knew the truth, or at least most of what people would call a fractured truth. Peter Benjamin Parker real name was Arthur Howard Sark… and by all means he was defiantly related to the billionaire. The way he looked, talked and expressed emotions was so similar that if the two were in the same room no one would question it.

However, no one but her and Pete knew this, and the hope was that no one ever would. Even if the ten rings had been destroyed after Tony's capture in 2008, May wanted to make sure Pete was safe and she had no plans on revealing the identity anytime soon.

However, after a few months of Pete attending Midtown high, a stem school, Pete had received an offer from Stark industries to become an intern. And after… a lot of begging from Pete she had allowed him to work at Stark Industries.

Yet, once again after what could be considered less than a month of working at Stark Towers Pete was given a so-called raise and it was a big one…

He went from being on the lower level intern labs to working with Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man. And once again after months of pleading and begging and a lot of trash duty, Pete was allowed to work under Tony.

So… now after years and years of trying to keep Peter Parker's identity a secret he had somehow managed to end up working under his father's nose and like anyone could have guessed the two were tighter than anyone else. The two worked on projects together for hours at a time. Tony always commented on the fact that somehow Pete rivaled his own genius and that the kid was way too smart for his own good.

However, Pete had more than one secret to hide. His other one was so cold so bone chillingly secret that he never wanted to say it or mention it. After a trip to Oscorp, another large tech company, Pete was somehow bitten by what he presumed to be a radioactive spider.

Days later he had come out of a coma with a six pack and no longer had a need for his glasses. The bite had given him super strength, a weird sixth sense, and enhanced hearing. Pete had tried to shove his abilities into the background of his life, he wanted to run from them, but he couldn't. The ability's caught up with him and he'd blamed himself for the death of his uncle and contemplated every day. 'How could I have let this happen?'

Soon after the disastrous event, Pete had somehow become a vigilante, protecting the streets of queens, trying to avenge his uncle and stop it from happening to anyone else.

Both secrets he guard with his life and he never sought to reveal either but… Somehow you didn't need to be a Parker to have the luck of one.

**Authors Notes.**

**Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow and so will three if I feel like it. This is something I've sat on for a few days and finally decided I had enough to really make a good story so… There's a lot more to come and a lot of stuff you wouldn't suspect from me… for instance well… you'll see**


	2. Replaced… Rewrite

Replaced…

Peter walked out of school at around 3 am, usually happy was waiting for him, Happy would pick him up and take him to the tower but he wasn't there today. Pete let go a sigh, well he could always just swing there. Pete walked into an alley and began to swing towards the tower. It took him twenty minutes to get across town.

He had stopped two purse snatchers and a would-be robber. Pete stopped once again in an alley and changed into his usual clothes. He let go a high and walked into the building. The receptionist waved and the guards let him through.

Peter walked over to the elevator and stepped inside. He was looking forward to the day, he and Tony were going to work on some of his suits. The elevator moved upwards and Pete enjoying the small bit of quiet that the elevator offered.

The doors opened to the penthouse and there on the couch sat Tony Stark, like he always did and… Some young blonde kid, he was Pete's age and seemed to be giving Tony the same eyes that he always gave him.

"Hey Peter." Tony said before turning back to the kid on the couch. Pete gave a small wave and dropped his stuff off at the elevator.

"Ooo… Pete this is Harley, he's my new intern… also why are you here today?" Pete's heart sank, had Tony really forgot about him. Pete gave a small smile at Tony before rubbing the back of his head.

"We had lab work to do…" Tony nodded; he had completely forgotten about it. Tony's face however didn't really change. He just seemed to sink back into the couch next to Harley and think for a second.

"Me and Harley already worked on those projects you can go down to the lower labs and work on something if you want." Pete nodded, he didn't want to, but he wanted to be as far away from this as possible. Tony the kid… Harley, were watching some news channel and laughing about something and Pete's heart had already sunken enough. He didn't need the kid to cuddle up to his mentor… no, no father.

Pete got into the elevator and headed downwards, he stayed down in the labs for a few minutes, helping whoever he could. Noah, amid level intern was working on something to do with the reactor and Pete noticed he was having a problem.

"What's up Pete?" Noah could see the disappointment in his eyes and wondered what was going on. Pete seemed to take a second to respond, he was sluggish and maybe a bit upset.

"Tony… Tony got a new intern and they worked in the lab together, he forgot I was even coming over." Noah nodded; However, he could have figured Tony would do that. The man got bored easily and now that Peter was there, he probably figured it was a good idea to get more young minds in to help him.

"Well… don't be sad, I'm sure it'll be fine." Pete nodded; he was probably overreacting. The two worked together in relative silence until the clock hit 5 and Pete waved goodbye to Noah, the two had worked on multiple projects and it was close to quitting time.

Pete headed back up to the penthouse to grab his things… well mainly his suit. Pete stepped into the penthouse and was greeted by Tony and Harley watching a movie together. Pete let go another small sigh at the sight of the two and grabbed his things. Tony turned around when he heard Pete pick up his stuff.

"Hey Peter, don't worry about coming this week, me and Harley have got everything covered." Pete nodded and got into the elevator; this was great, absolutely great. The kid tubal didn't want to break down and cry. He held it together long enough to get out to the alleyway beside the tower.

Pete broke down in the alley, his tears fell from his eyes and he wiped them away but still fell. Pete quickly changed and got back to being a vigilante. Pete swung through the skies of New York, it was just him, like it always was.

Pete landed on a rooftop across from the tower and looked over the city, it was quite like usual but one noise, one soul noise broke through the horns and the talking. The sounds of jets sound through the sky. Pete looked to the sky and as he expected Iron Man landed in front of him.

"How's it going Iron Man." For once Pete's voice was laced with venom. Tony also jumped at the return. Tony nodded to the kid.

"Good, just wanted to see how my favorite Spider is doing." Pete rolled his eyes under his suit. Something was boiling inside of him, but he didn't say anything he just looked at Tony and his suit. The man was unfazed didn't know how Peter Parker felt.

"I'm fine, by the way. I'll talk to you later I'm not in the mood for a conversation." Tony's face plate lifted up so Pete could see his reaction. "Really, you of all people don't want to talk?" Pete shrugged; he really wasn't in the mood.

Pete leapt from the building and swung to the next building and then the next, until he was sure Tony was gone. He was sure Harley… that name poisoned his mouth, he was sure Tony would go back to his new intern soon.

Pete swung through Queens and landed by a warehouse. Once again Pete heard repulsers go off and he didn't turn to see who it was. "I said I didn't want to talk Mr. Stark." However, he got a response he wasn't expecting.

"Ooo… you can't shut up Timmy boy, I don't matter to me." Pete turned around to see the Vulture standing in front of him with his full armor on and a small smile planted on the man's face.

"Now come on spider man, give up already and we can end this quick." Pete rolled his eyes and shot a web at the vulture. However, the web missed, and the wind created by the turbines on the suit began to push Pete back. Pete tried to push through and grab him, but he couldn't

The vulture pulled gun from his side and began to shoot blast of purple energy at the Pete. However, Pete dodged and rolled over the blast. Pete was able to get close and he grabbed Toomes by the cooler.

Pete began to punch him in the face, but the man just took it like a wall. "Come on Timmy you can do better than that." Pete rolled his eyes and began to punch harder. Then the suit began to lift the two off the ground.

They began to rise up and Pete began to look down at the ground. They were 10 or twenty feet off the ground. Toomes began to undo his buckles of the suit and he jumped down towards the ground. As he fell, he shot peter with the gun he still held in his other hand. Pete's eyes went blurry… then it went dark, very, very dark.

The suit was still moving, traveling to who knows where… what will happen to the spider and what will happen to Tony?

**New**

However, Pete's mind wondered, everything seemed to come back to him… his worry, his anxiety his past. He remembers being caught int he fires… being stolen from his room, men telling him they would ransom him off to his father.

Pete remembered the good times to… the time his adoptive father saved him… The time his adoptive mother and Father held him, loved him… He never really knew Tony or Pepper; Richard had taken Pete into hiding due to the threat of the ten rings returning. Furry had overseen everything that was to happen. When Richard and Mary where killed in a plane crash. May and Ben had promised Fury to protect Pete and now… Fury had disappeared and Pete… he couldn't go back to Tony after everything… after being gone for so long. May was his family…

And… now Pete's dreams moved to now… he was trembling in his sleep… "He… He replaced me." Pete tears fell from his eyes… even if he was knocked out his eyes dripped with pain.


	3. Who Who are you? Rewrite

Who...Who are you?

Pete's eyes blinked open, he was tired, and his head was beating heavily… where was he, hell, when was he. He didn't even know what time it was. Pete looked around, trying to focus on anything.

He was in a clearing, he didn't know where, but he was in a forest. Parts of the vulture's suit lay around him and his body… his body corset with pain. Blood fell from his form and his memory was foggy. Then like something out of a movie a spear landed only feet away from him.

Pete's eyes widened and he curled up into a ball. Then footsteps were heard, a woman walked up to him. She was dressed in red armor. Pete really wasn't sure. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Her voice was hard to understand, the accent was so different from New York he could hardly even interpret but he did.

"I'm… I'm Spider Man and… I'm not even sure where I am… I was in New York… and, and" Pete was struggling to even think about what had happened. "I, I got stuck in the vulture's suit and now, now I'm here…" Pete's body fell to the ground and it all went black, a void of nothingness surrounded him.

He was in a hospital room, his mask had been removed at some point and he figured it was probably no go anyway, the blast had destroyed most of his suit. Pete did his best to control his breathing but still it climbed, he was panicking. The monitors began to beep and flash.

Then someone ran in, she wore some... Some kind of armor maybe. Pete wasn't sure, the women ran over and began to try and calm the kid. "Hey, hey you okay little one." The women had a thick accent however, she spoke softly. Pete tried; he tried his best, but he still found it hard to calm down.

Then… then he blacked out… he wasn't sure how, but he was gone, enveloped into a dark void. Then like a switch he woke back up, Pete looked around once again, he was still in a hospital room, but another woman sat across from him on a couch. She had on a white dress that was rather nicely made and her smile, her smile was almost infectious.

"Good your awake." Pete smiled, he was tired, and it was hard for him to keep his eyes open or even focused. The girl moved closer to him. "Rest, you need a rest, take it easy…" then once again Pete fell back to sleep.

**Days pass…**

Pete woke up once again, he observed the room once more. Most of the machines where gone and two people sat on the couch next to him. Pete's eyes widened; he hadn't realized at the time, but it began to make sense.

"King… T'challa sir?" He asked, his voice was horse and hard to even speak. T'challa looked up and smiled at the boy. He nodded and walked over to the bedside.

"Rest, little spider. You've gone through a lot. Please just rest." Peter nodded and laid back into the bedside. T'challa looked at kid who sat on the bed, his healing had definitely held, and he seemed to finally be waking up.

"So… what are we going to do with him brother?" Pete could hardly remember her name, but he could… it was Shuri, she was the sister of T'challa and princess of Wakanda. The king smiled at his sister.

"We can't keep him…" He said fatality, 'had they done this before.' Pete found himself asking as he looked at the two caught in a staring contest. But after a few seconds T'challa let out a sigh.

"Fine, he can stay but don't do anything… Mother wouldn't approve of." Shuri rolled her eyes, what could she do that was so bad. Now Pete really was worried about what was going to happen to him.

"How long have I been here?" Shuri and T'challa stopped their bickering and turned to the injured boy. The two seemed to look think for a little bit before finally deciding on a number. "You've been here for about a month." Pete nodded, wait… wait a month!

"How badly was I hurt!" He yelled, Shuri smiled and thought for a second. Pete's eyes filled with worry by the second. Then it all seemed to hit him at once. What about May, what about Tony… no, no he wouldn't care.

"You had major spinal injury and most of ribs were broken. You also had third degree burns on most of your body. You would have died on impact if it wasn't for your healing factor. You would have died on the operating table if it wasn't for our technology." Pete nodded; he was thankful for everything.

"So, will I be able to walk." Shuri nodded.

"Yes, you should be good to go, it will hurt. You need to rebuild your muscles and nerves." Pete nodded, he knew it was going to be a long road to recovery, but he was honestly grateful… grateful to even have a chance to live and grateful to be away from everyone.

**New**

However, one thought stuck in his mind, May… Pete was worried more worried than usual for her. She was probably pulling hair and worrying over and over about him. Pete looked to Shuri who sat on the couch at the end of the room. The two smiled at one another.

"Do you have a phone." Shuri nodded and pulled her smart phone from her pocket. Pete took it and began to dial May. A few rings later and he was greeted by. "Hello?" Pete's mind rushed with ideas and worry but took a breath and spoke.

"Hey May, it's Pete, I'm… I'm in Wakanda of all places but I can't return… not until I heal from my fight." May nodded her head, even if she wasn't there, she understood everything… she was so worried so scarred. "How?" She asked, the media had nothing on him.

"I got stuck in the vultures wing suit and well… passed out due to a well, blood loss and I crashed here." May let go a sigh and then said. "I love you Arthur, I'm just glad you're okay." Pete smiled and returned the words of affection. Then the call ended, and Pete let out a small worried sigh. He wasn't going to call Tony… he was hopefully never going to have to do that.


	4. You What! Rewrite

You What!

Pete had been missing for over a month and a half. No one had seen or even heard from him. Spider Man had also disappeared and hadn't been seen since his encounter with the vulture. Nat had noticed, well more than noticed she was worried, so very worried about the kid.

However, Anthony Howard Stark, was a long way away from noticing. In Fact, he would have to be informed before even an inclining of worry came across his face. Tony had been… soooo busy with his new intern that he hadn't even noticed Pete's absence.

Nat and Pepper had both tried to get in contact with May and the schools. Both women worried for the kid dearly. However, after 6 weeks of no contact with May… everything died to a silent crawl. She hadn't called or texted in the past 6 weeks, which was very weird for her and Now Pepper was worried.

Finally, one day Pepper was reading a 4- or 5-day old newspaper when… when she saw May's face in the paper, she had died in a car crash due to a drunk driver. Now… now Pepper was really worried, like 'what the hell is happening' worried.

Another week went by and still nothing came, no Pete, no news… nothing he was gone off the face of the earth. Then like all things it seemed to come to a head.

Pepper was sitting on the couch in the penthouse when Tony walked in after another long session with Harley. They had been working on something together for a few days and Pepper couldn't care less. The day Pete went missing was the day she stopped going to the lab. She… she somehow cared for the kid and hell she had hardly even gotten a chance to speak with him.

Tony still wasn't the least bit worried or even informed about what was going on. He seemed to have put everything at the back of his mind. "What's got you so down." He asked with such nonsense and uncaring voice Pepper wanted to yell but she didn't.

**New **

"Nothing… really, not that you would care." Tony seemed hurt by the words and he moved closer to comfort Pep, but she moved away. Tony was now staring at her quizzingly. There was tension in the room and Tony honestly had no clue what it could have been.

However, Pep let out a one finale sigh and left the room. If he couldn't figure it out, then it was Tony's problem to realize his mistake. The kid had been missing for over a month and a half but no… Tony hadn't noticed, to busy trying to work with another intern that he hardly knew… at least when compared to Pete.

When Pep left Tony let out his own sigh and watched as she walked to the elevator. He somehow had messed up big time and didn't know what to do or what to even think. Whatever, it was he was going to fix it.

**Later That Night…**

Tony fell asleep that night rather easily, he was tired and somehow worried about Pepper, but he couldn't dwell on that. Tony's mind began to fill… fill with memories of everything that happened and everything that he lost because of his actions.

The burning… the smoke the destruction left behind by the ten rings. The look on Peppers face when he told her he couldn't find him…. He couldn't find their son. The same look seemed to be ever present in her eyes.

After that he couldn't sleep, Tony made his way down to the lab where Harley was asleep on the couch like he always was, the kid worded himself to death… he was always trying to be better. Tony saw himself in the kid.


	5. Wait… You Want to Help?

Wait… You Want to Help?

Peter had known Shuri for about a month now… and it was great for the both of them however, for everyone else it was pure terror. The two were just the perfect culmination of storm that caused everyone… who couldn't find something funny to run. T'challa enjoyed both of their companies however, the two did wear him down.

However, today Pete and Shuri were in the lab. Shuri was working on something for her brother and Pete was working on the remnants of his suit. Well… he was more or less trying to salvage Karen. He… couldn't lose the A.I. he had built and programmed. However, he wasn't really having any luck.

"What's the problem Peter?" Shuri had finished and Pete still looked onto his suit with confusion and worry plastered onto his face. The man shrugged; he really didn't know anymore…

"Well, I still haven't been able to make a copy of Karen." Shuri nodded and began to work with Pete. After a few minutes they were able to pull most of the code from Karen… however something's weren't salvageable. Karen had lost most of her memory bank and any information that would have been collected within the past few months.

Its saddened Pete that he had lost a lot of information. However, Shuri promised that she would work on getting Karen back up and running and work on a secret Project. However, she wouldn't tell him, he wasn't sure why, but he didn't care.

The two-finally stopped work in the lab after 18 hours of continues work. They both had agreed it was time for dinner and so they head back to the palace. Pete had been given a room close to the royal family. Even after refusing and begging to just have a room either in a lab or somewhere less… up scale.

However, Ramonda had insisted that the boy stay close to the royals… it was mainly for his own protection. They wanted Pete to be guarded at all times and be secure from anyone who may attempt to harm him. Yet, he was also for protection, T'challa figured it was better to have two superheroes rather than one.

Shuri and Pete both ate quickly and then headed back to bed. "See you later princess." Shuri rolled her eyes, when was he going to learn. She gave a small wave and headed back to her bedroom which was only down the hall. Pete grabbed another few small snacks and went to his own room.

Pete fell asleep rather easily that night however, his sleep had for as long as he could remember been plagued by nightmares… the burning building… the bomb and… the mandarin's face. It always held a place in his mind… his fears always seemed to plague him and torture him.

The Next Day…

Pete had woken earlier in the day than usual, he was currently sparing with Okoye, He didn't have Nat, but he still did his best to train with the best warrior he could find. Okoye, however, did rival Nat and seemed to have the same caring spirit of his Mama Spider.

"Come on little one, you can do better than that." Pete smiled, the two seemed to always have some form of small banter going on between them. "Hey, I'm still healing… you stabbed me last time!" She smiled at him… that she did. It was part of his training; he needs to be prepared and able to take pain.

The two spared for a little while until Pete tapped out. He wasn't about to get stabbed… a fourth time… this week. He had taken enough pain as it was. He said thank you Okoye and walked back down to the lab. Shuri was working on something as always. This time however, when he walked into the room, she had the desk she was working at pulled down into the floor… out of the way of prying eyes.

"Ooo… Peter… I didn't see you there." he rolled his eyes and gave her a quick little jab to the shoulder. The two laugh and looked at reddit for a while. They often got off task… because who doesn't like Meme's.

Then T'challa walked in and looked at the two. An ever-knowing smile formed on his face and he nearly let out a laugh. Pete stopped and looked at T'challa, Pete gave a small wave and smiled at the prince.

"Hello, King T'challa." T'challa nodded and rolled his eyes, once again he thought much like everyone else… 'why is this kid so well mannered.' However, T'challa didn't press and just looked at the two for another short second.

"Sister, could you do something for me." Shuri looked up from her phone and nodded. "I need you to work on, this spider's new suit… he'll need it eventually if he ever goes home." he smiled at Pete, he was begging to doubt that more and more. Shuri let out a small huff.

"I was saving it for when he went back but if you insist brother." Shuri walked over to the table she was working on something. The table moved up from the ground and the only thing that sat on the table were Kimoyo beads. They were blue and red.

"What are they?" Pete asked he had seen T'challa and Shuri both wore them however he thought they were just a status symbol or something like that… however he still wasn't sure.

"They're Kimoyo beads, I've engineered them to house your new suit." Pete nodded and Shuri handed him the bracelet. Pete slipped it on and Shuri walked through how to us it. Pete tapped the bracelet and it began to form a suit. The suit formed around Pete and Karen came up on the screen. The suit was amazing, Shuri had added all different types of webbing and some precautions and other import info.

"Thank yo…" T'challa stopped him… he wasn't one for thanks, much like Tony.

"No need to thank us. You've proven yourself to all of us and we all very much care for your young spider. We honestly consider you part of our family." Pete nodded, he wanted to hug the two, but he refrained, even thought they were close, they weren't that close.

The suit retracted and the three left to get ready for an important meeting.

**Authors Notes.**

**Okay so here is yet another chapter! Glad for this to be finished and I hope I did its justice… I need to go watch Black Panther… haven't seen it in a while, plus I'd like to get a few things right.**

**Belbelanne – *Couch *Cough… yea a really good one… one that he doesn't want to leave. And for Tony… well he'll get better with time, but the man forgets so Nat might get a hold of him real soon to.**

**ArgentFang – Yea… not use to writing Tony like this but seemed right. And poor May I feel kind of bad and then I think about all of my other story's… hey at least she got to live longer than most of my stories. XD**

**twilight8377 – thank you… yea to bad I can't show you guys how many stories/chapters I have… getting close to 300, so titles eventually run together.**


	6. Family…

Family…

Arthur Stark was busy trying to get dressed into a suit and tie. Pete was going to attend a meeting with the royal family. T'challa hadn't said much about it however, T'challa had informed Pete that he would attend. Pete honestly didn't want to but after convincing and begging from Shuri he did agree to go.

Once Pete was finished getting dress he walked out of his room and down the hall. Pete walked into the kitchen that sat off the side of the main rooms of the palace. While the palace did have other kitchens and most food was prepared by someone else. The royal family, mainly Shuri, liked to cook and or snack so the kitchen seemed to be the main area for everyone to convened.

Shuri and T'challa both stood in their formal wear and smiled as the young Spider entered. "Come on young spider, we must get a move on." Pete nodded and the three walked towards the throne room. Ramonda was had already started the meeting.

"Ah… so the King finally appears." T'challa rolled his eyes. M'Baku let out a sigh as he watches the king come in. The three came, T'challa and Shuri both walked over to their thrones and Pete moved to the side of the room to look over everyone.

The meeting began like any other. All of the tribes seemed to be getting along, but someone just had to mention… "Why is this… white boy here? He shouldn't be allowed to listen to our conversations?" Pete didn't say anything… he was an outsider and had no say.

However, T'challa looked up from his throne and held a small smile. He was going to say something but Ramonda cut him off. "The boy is fine to be here. He knows much more than you could imagine, and he is a personal guard." M'Baku stayed silence but sent Pete several side eyed glances.

The groups once again got back to their conversations about what should be done for Wakanda and what should be allowed to outsider. For years T'challa had been trying to open the country to some outsiders but most had opposed the idea.

However, once again M'Baku razed a fuse about something or other and then… then all hell broke loose. The window of the Palace broke open and Klaw along with his bodyguards came rushing through the window. All of the ambassadors pulled their spears or whatever other weapon they hey from their sides and the whole palace stood still.

T'challa quickly activated his suit and looked at Klaw. "Why are you here… and how did you find this place." Klaw smiled and walked closer to the king.

"What thought I was going to go away… you've got the most powerful stuff known to man and what you build cities with it?" T'challa rolled his eyes and matched Klaw steps. The two where only a few feet apart. Both staring down the other trying to win he battle of will.

"Now king panther, give me the vibranium or face my men." T'challa rolled his eyes and the claws of his suit came out. Pete watched at the two stared at one another. However, he needs to stop everything and so he did the only logical thing he knew to do.

"Thwip, thwip, thwip." The bodyguards were flung against a wall and Klaw looked over to Pete who at this point had his suit on.

"You're… You're the spider!" Klaw then looked to his men and let go a heavy sigh. "Fuck!" Klaw ran out of the window he had come from… T'challa tried to give chase but stopped when Klaw shot Pete in the abdomen. The boy fell to the ground and was more than likely unconscious. Pete lay their unmoving… in void of nothingness

**Authors Notes.**

**He's not dead I promise… just overprotective. Hope everyone enjoyed this once again and would anyone want to see and aged up Pete Au… Seems like something I could do when I finish this, however, we've got another five or six chapters before I even consider doing anything else. **

**Okay I know this was mainly set up but hey, at least Ramonda will protects Pete's right to listen and understand the behind the scenes of Wakanda.**

**the-wayward-painter – No… she's gone.**

**Belbelanne – Well Tony will be happy to have the kid back… but Pete will probably be some sort of pissed and leave… however Tony will track him down and apologies. Along with somehow sorting out a way to tell Tony that he replaced his own son.**

**Also Also… was reading some of the other comments and found one that talked about how the story was good even with the cursing so a bit of a psa but listen, these are marked as rated T for a reason and I find some cursing to be necessary for the plot… plus I swear like a sailor.**


	7. Recovery and an Overprotective Family

Recovery and an Overprotective Family of Cats.

Two small brown eyes fluttered open to the faces of three worried cats, Ramonda, T'challa, and Shuri all sat feet away, tears fell from Shuri's face as she cried into her mother's shoulder. Pete couldn't speak, his voice was hoarse and tired.

"Hey…" He finally spoke, the three turned to him and within seconds Pete was being crushed by the three. "You're Okay!" They yelled as they hugged him. Pete smiled and nodded; he was okay, not great but okay. He was glad to have them as his family.

"Thanks." Shuri nodded and smiled at the boy… why was he so… cute? God how could some random kid from New York of all places be this sweet. The three stood there looking at one another until someone spoke.

"It's good to have you back little one. You took quiet the beating and you saved us… thank you." Pete smiled at Ramonda; she must have been worried about him. Her eyes were reddened, and her own voice seemed to weaver.

"Now rest little spider, we'll be here when you wake." Pete nodded and rested his head… he once again found himself in a void of nothingness… then, then it all came back to him. The fire, the death… the kid napping.

"No! No… please not again, never again. I, I just want to go home!" Pete's eyes shot open, he sat up straight in his bed and looked around, sweat poured down his face and tears lined his eyes.

"Pete are you okay?" Pete looked at the concerned faces of all those who comforted him…. The tear still fell. Shuri looked at him, he looked scared, afraid. There was only one thing she could do. Shuri walked over to Pete and pulled him into a hug.

"You… You want to go home?" She asked, she couldn't and wouldn't lose him… However, he shook his head, no… they need to understand him and know the truth, they deserved to at least know the truth.

"Listen, what I'm about to stays between us, okay?" The three nodded and looked to Pete, he smiled and let go a sigh.

The secret he had fought so hard to keep. The one that kept him awake a night. Stopped him from living a normal life, stopped him from living as he should. That truth need to be told need to be said… need be heard by his family.

"Where do I even start. Well, I guess I should just tell you… My name isn't Peter Parker." The three gave him a weird look, like he had been lying to them… "My… My name is Arthur Howard Stark… the lost son of Tony Stark, I was taken by the ten rings as revenge against my father. I was later saved by Richard Parker, who died in a plane crash ten years ago. My Aunt and Uncle later took me in, and I've lived with them for most of my life."

The group nodded; they couldn't even imagine what the poor kid has been through. Shuri never left Pete's side, she could only hug him tighter… "You're okay, you're okay… were here. I promise none of us are leaving." Pete nodded and hugged her even tighter.

The four stayed there with one another and comforted one another for as long as they could. The group loved one another even if they couldn't admit it.

**Authors Notes…**

**Well, there's the truth… and what's with Shuri? She never worries about anything… Hmmm. **

**Okay anyway, sorry for the lack of updates, between the rewrite and me getting sick this story really hasn't been worked on I'll try to get back to it soon on a regular basis.**

**Belbelanne – Well… that's coming, soon. However first we've got to get through another couple of months… or like two or three chapters.**

**Holyghostofsteve – hope you enjoyed the rewrites… and the reason why Pete knows is because I felt like it… and it seemed like a fun concept. When it comes to trusting you as readers… well I was sort of trusting you to understand that May and Pete have talked, however May had kept his whereabouts a secrete because Pete doesn't want Tony or anyone else for that matter to find him.**

**Beachgirl25 – It's coming, however, it's Pete and Mj but idk, could be Shuri to.**

**AP0731 – Thank you!**

**Belbelanne – Yea it'll be fun… but well we've got some lose ends to tie first.**


	8. What is this… and do I feel this way!

What is this… and do I feel this way!

Pete and Shuri had been working on different projects in the labs for weeks now. Pete had fully recovered from everything and was back on the mend. The two had spent more and more time together and… it was growing on them both.

"Hey… Can I talk to you about something…" Shuri looked up from the panther suit she was working on. She nodded and so Pete continued to talk. They both stood on opposite sides trying to work on a problem with its sand particles. (I think it's like a special type of sand if I remember right.)

"Well… I wanted to talk about me going back…" Shuri looked up immediately, worry filled her eyes, she wanted to yell and tell him, 'no I can't lose you!" However, she didn't and just wanted him to continue.

"I… I want to say, I want, want to stay with you…" he paused, words caught in his throat. "And Ramonda and T'challa." He added quickly… Shuri had a small smile and nodded.

"I guess we're keeping another white boy." Pete smiled and nodded to her. Shuri looked at Pete… it was time she got something off her chest… time for her to say the truth…

"Pete… I, I um… Wanted to say… that I um, was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner…" Shit! That's not what she was supposed to say. Pete smiled and nodded, however, something struck him to… he had to need to say.

"Listen Shuri I've wanted to say this for a while but I… I… I, like you as more than a friend… you mean so much to me and I, I can't leave if it mean's saying goodbye to you." Shuri smiled, tear's fell from her face and she hugged Pete… she didn't want to lose him either.

"However, I do need to go home and get my belongings so… how about we do that… together." Shuri once again nodded and hugged Pete… she, she couldn't say it to him but she lov… like him… yea, that's it.

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay I had to do this… two big dorks trying to tell each other… or, me writing myself because I'm the world's densest man… and have no clue how to take a hint but also don't want to take a hint and ruin a friendship.**

**Holyghostofsteve – Thanks, I do hope you enjoyed the rewrite, while you did inspire it. It was needed, I rushed this and I'm glad I went back and fixed a few things.**

**Beachgirl25 – Or imagine, Pete leaving again… and Nat being like 'Where the hell are you going!' and him just being like… 'Well… I'll show you.'**


	9. Wait… Wait, What!

Wait… Wait, What!

Shuri and Pete had been dating for over a month now, there relationship was still very, very hidden. However, it was all about to come crashing down on the two… because let's be honest, when have they ever been very subtle.

Pete and Shuri were both in the lab having very intimate moment of kisses and 'I love you's' when T'challa had walked in… The two were both staring into one another's eyes when T'challa made his present known. "Aahm."

The two whipped around and jumped apart, Pete still had a gob smacked look on his face from Shuri and now… now he was red with embarrassment. Shuri let out a yelp and looked at her brother and then back to Pete.

"Ummm… What did I just see…"? The two teens let out laughs and turned to one another and smiled.

"Nothing… Yea, no that's a lie… Sorry brother, don't tell mom." T'challa rolled his eyes and looked towards Pete… "Just keep her safe, and you and I are going to have a talk..." Pete let out a sigh and followed T'challa out of the room.

The two talked for about an hour and by the time Pete returned, the two were chatting like never before. Shuri gave her brother a smile and he returned it… everything was fine so long as Pete never hurt his sister… otherwise he was a very… very, dead spider.

Who, really… wait no… okay yes…?

Then, then it came for Ramonda to find out later. Pete had been texting Shuri for hours and hours but after such a long time Shuri decided it was a great idea to call Pete.

"Hello love, what do I owe you a call for?" Ramonda looked up from her throne, now she was paying attention to him. Of course, she would pay attention she wanted to hear who her more or less adopted son was talking to.

"Yea, Shuri I'll see you for dinner tonight. Yes, were going to that one restaurant." And, now… now Ramonda was looking Pete with surprise and well… surprise. Ramonda stood up from her throne and walked over to Pete who was about to hang up. "Bye, I love you two." he said as he hung up.

"Who where you talking to young spider?" Pete turned to see Ramonda, who was smiling at him.

"Shuri… why do you ask?" Ramonda nearly fell down to the ground however, she stayed upright and calm.

"Well, because if I did hear you correctly then… I believe you and my daughter are courting." Pete's smile nearly filled his face, he was surprised and happy… and glad he didn't have to explain and that neither T'challa nor Ramonda were trying to kill him.

However, what was about to come of the young spider and his return would shake not only the avengers but anyone else…

**Authors Notes...**

**Okay so I hope this time jumpy story makes sense, sorry about it being jumpy but I mean… got to move time forward somehow. Also, what do you guys prefer, me using Arthur or Pete… don't really care but either works.**

**And next time we get to go home… and then come back!**

**Beachgirl25 – Thank you… it was adorable.**

**Belbelanne – Ooo… I've got plans, big, big plans… like the next chapter is going to be 5 pages and 3 or 4000 words, plan...**


	10. Home is Where the Heart is

Home is Where the Heart is.

"We're going to miss you little one." Ramonda pulled Pete into one last hug and smiled at him.

Shuri looked to Pete and smiled, she was really going to miss him… like dearly miss him. "I can't wait to see you again my prince." The two joked about it often and it was truly funny. However, it was true, if they were to ever marry, he would be considering a prince.

T'challa pulled Pete into one finale hug and gave him a large smile. "I'm going to miss you Arthur, have fun in New York but please do come back." Pete nodded, he needed to see May and then stop by the Avengers, other than that he was free.

Pete gave a finale wave the to three and hug Okoye before he left. "Thanks for all the help during training." The guard nodded, she truly hoped he would return, he was by far her favorite student.

Pete walked up the ramp and of quinjet and the door shut behind him Okoye was to go with him… however, she could only go with him on the jet and then had to return to Wakanda. The jet raised into the air and headed back for the United States.

The flight was uneventful, and Pete was grateful for it. He never liked flying, especially after the Vulture incident that had landed him in Wakanda a year before.

12 hours later…

The jet landed in a familiar part of queens, Pete waved goodbye to the pilot and Okoye. She smiled as he walked off and Pete took in the sight and smells of Queens, he had missed it so much, however, it felt so foreign from what he was now use to.

Pete let go a sigh and began to walk the streets of Queens, nothing had really changed since he had left from what he could tell and so he headed to Delmar's. Pete picked up a sandwich and some iced tea… "Ooo… how I've missed you Iced tea!" Pete hadn't had it in soooo long. (They probably have tea in Wakanda, but Iced tea is at least by my guess an American thing.)

Pete left a rather generous tip to Mr. Delmar and waved goodbye. The kid headed back towards his and May's apartment. He worried about her, but he couldn't keep in contact, he didn't want Tony having a chance to find him.

Even after everything Pete really didn't want to see Tony, he probably hadn't even noticed he was gone but at this point he didn't care. He was only an intern, and so what did it matter. He had Suri, T'challa, Ramonda and May as his family.

The apartment building looked the same as it did before. However, the curtains in his room were different. He could see it from the outside and Pete began to worry a bit.

Pete stepped into the front office of the building and a new receptionist was at the front. Pete waved to the middle-aged woman and walked over. "Hey, could you check if a May Parker still lives in apartment 108." Pete spoke in a rather hushed voice and the woman nodded.

She pulled up something on her computer and read through it. She then looked back up at Peter and a small frown grazed her face. "No Sir, I'm sorry but she lost the apartment about 11 months ago… she died in a car wreck and so the apartment was lost. However, it says here everything was moved out to… Confidential." Pete only had one guess at where everything might be.

"And, it says here that the other tenant, Peter Parker went missing a week before." Pete had tears rolling down his face as he looked at the woman… "That me… I… I was overseas." The woman nodded, he probably joined the military or something…

Pete walked out of the apartment building worse off than when he had landed in Wakanda, the only person he had left who truly loved him was gone… but Pete wiped the tears from his face. He had his new family, who loved him and would fight for him and support him two.

Pete tugged on his Kimoyo bead bracelet and his suit formed around him. He let go another sigh, it was time to face his greatest fear. Pete swung down the streets of Queens and Midtown. He stilled looked over the city like he had done before but his protectiveness for the people who lived in it no longer seemed to be there.

He had a new task and a new lease on life, he needed and wanted to protect his people and he couldn't do that in New York. After 10 minutes of swinging, Pete landed on the pad of the Avengers tower.

He let out a heavy breath of air as he landed. His arms weren't used to doing this anymore and it was defiantly a change from Wakanda. Then sirens and all sorts of noise came from the tower and Pete nearly jumped ten feet into the air.

"Who's goes there!" Yelled a norse god, Pete heart nearly jumped from his chest, he hadn't heard Thors voice in a long time.

"Sir, Mr. Thor, it's me Spiderman." Thor looked down upon the person who stood before him. The suit was very different from the one Stark had made… this most have been some kind of technology; Thor had no clue what it was but…

The tears began to roll down the man's face and Pete was drug into a bone crushing hug. "It is you little spider!" Pete gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath for the second time.

The two walked into to the penthouse and the design hadn't really changed, there was a few different art works and furniture pieces but nothing major. All of the Avengers pretty much stood in the Penthouse after the alarms had gone off and Pete let go yet another heavy sigh… he was doing that a lot lately.

"Look who it is... "Sam with his rather smug face voiced. Clint laughed and Nat rolled her eyes. Pete rubbed the back of his head and looked over the group.

"Hey, long time no see… I guess." The group rolled their eyes and Pete yet again let go a heavy sigh. The group didn't have a clue how or why Spiderman was back, in front of them, in the tower, where he had never been before.

"Talk." Nat voiced as she looked at the spider who seemed be backing into a corner.

"Okay… Okay, where do I even begin… I guess I should start with me going missing." the group nodded and so Pete decided to start the long… long process of explaining everything to Clint, Nat, Wanda, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Sam, and Bruce… Tony was nowhere to be found.

"So, I went missing a year ago, as you all know. I somehow was trapped in the Vultures wing suit and I passed out from blood lose? I think that's what happened, at least according to Shuri." he was rambling… "I ended up in Wakanda, I know weird place, but that's where I ended up. I was found by Okoye the head guard of King T'challa. T'challa, with the help of Shuri brought me back to health. I had broken several bones and needed to recover."

"After that, I decided to stay in Wakanda for a year… the reason why will be evident later. Shuri and I worked on this new suit together and I help guard the kingdom of Wakanda when I wasn't training or resting." The group nodded seeming to understand what was going on so far.

"Okay and here's where I talk about everything else… Okay so 'why did I leave' I know you guys are probably confused about that but… listen I need to tell you a story first… you guys probably know me without even knowing it, especially you Mrs. Potts." The group looked a Pepper who just raised an eyebrow at Spider Man.

"It all started when I was 3 or 4, I don't know how old I was. I was taken from my home when I was little, used for ransomed and thought dead by my biological parents… However, a shield agent by the name of Richard Parker took me in, so that I would be safe from the ten rings. Richard and his wife Mary died in a plane crash 12 years ago. I was then raised by May Parker and Ben Parker who are my aunt and uncle."

"Ben died two years ago, and May died a year ago… During that time span between their deaths I was bitten by a radioactive spider which gave me my powers… and I've used them for good… However, that's not important… What is important was that I received an internship here at Stark industries… I was the personal intern of my biological father… otherwise known as Tony Stark. I left because he replaced me, and I assume he is currently with my replacement… I left because my own father side lined me and forgot me… Spider man left because he didn't have help and I plan to leave again because I have a new life… with the kindest and most generous family I've ever met. Mrs. Potts, I know you never gave up on me and I'm sorry I had May keep you in the dark… but I can't stay…" The Avengers were stunned, and Pepper had tears rolling down her eyes since the part about the fire…

Pete let go another sigh and had Karen pull back the mask of suit to reveal his face for all of them to see. "I thank you all for the little I did know you and I'm sorry, but you can't follow me… I'm not leaving the Avengers, but I am leaving Peter Parker behind." The mask fell back over Pete face and he swung from the pad right as Tony and Harley walked in the door.

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so here it is, a nice long chapter… however, not the finale chapter. We've got a few more to go… well one or two more depending on how I feel. Hope you all will enjoy the last two and feel free to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**Beachgirl25 – Man, I need to put a picture of my kitten on my tumblr… all she does is play.**

**Belbelanne – Yea… wonder how Tony will react… and will Pepper finally slap him?**

**Ori – That's why I asked, I went ahead and changed Arthur to Pete so we should be good.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx -he comes back on his own… mainly for May and his friends… Ned and Mj will make an appearance soon.**

**Also sorry for the confusion, I went ahead and updated the two chapters that used Arthur as Pete's name rather than well… Pete or Peter.**


	11. Wait… He's Alive?

Wait… He's Alive?

Tony had watched as a brown hair teen that looked so familiar yet so different put on what looked like a Spiderman mask. The kid didn't say anything, whatever he had said was finished and the kid was gone. However, once the Spider had shot one web and was gone Pepper turned on her heel and looked straight to Tony, she was fuming.

"What have you done?" She asked, Tony looked to the rest of the Avengers who just looked at Pepper and Tony… Nat seemed to also be smoking but Tony ignored it.

"What did I do?" Pepper rolled her eyes and let go a sigh… "You abandoned something so important… something that wanted to have a part in your live… Tony did you see his eyes and his face?" Tony nodded, but what had he left behind? What had he abandoned?

"Listen Tony I know you can dense as hell sometimes but did that face remind you of anyone… anyone who you have seen in the past year?" Tony thought and thought… then, it came back, him, his intern. Pete was it, yea that was it.

Tony looked to Harley, who hadn't said anything, but his head was turned to Tony looking at him for answer and so Tony let go a sigh. "Yea, I remember… it was Peter Parker, right?" Pepper want to blow her lid, but she took a deep breath and looked nodded.

"Do you know who else that was… something he hid from us?" Tony shook his head… what was she trying to ask of him.

"Tony remember his brown doe eyes… who else in our lives has had those same beautiful eyes." Tony thought and thought, his mind ran as fast as it could but pulled up nothing… even if he wanted to go that far, he couldn't.

"Tony… that's Arthur… Our Arthur… Shield took him in and protected him… he tried to be in our lives without flat out pushing himself on us… he wanted us to except him and like him for who he was now, not who he was 14 years ago." Tony looked to Pepper then to the team and his heart nearly shattered.

"Harley you need to go home." The intern nodded and left… Tony didn't say another word and headed down to the lab. He had a lot of work to do and not much time to do it.

**A month goes by and a month isn't a whole lot of time.**

Pete had been staying at the Wakanden Foreign affairs office in New York. When he found out May had passed, he called Ramonda and she had the affairs office set up a room for him to stay in. The room was not as big as the one at the palace, but it was perfect for what he needed.

Pete had spent a lot of time with Ned and Mj and they both asked why he was gone… he just told them he had gotten an internship abroad and that he was only back for a few days… They helped to ease his mind.

"So where are you staying." Pete let go a sigh, he truly hated to answer the questions, but he figured he might as well.

"I was offered a room at the foreign affairs office… It's nice since I won't be here for much longer." They both nodded, they were just glad he was back for the little time they had.

**A few days pass.**

Pete was preparing to leave when T'challa called him on his phone… "Hello, Arthur… there's been a change of plans. The Avengers will be accompanying you… I know it is not ideal, but we need them here for a meeting… They need to understand Wakanda and everything that we have." Pete let go a sigh and a gave an affirmative.

Pete made his way to the tower and landed on the pad of the tower. He stood there and looked over the city for one last time before he heard the heavy footsteps of the Avengers. Pete said nothing and just continued to look out over the city.

"Ahm." Steve's voice cut through the air like a knife. Pete rolled his eyes and turned around, he looked over the group and let go a sigh.

"Let's get this show on the road… Okoye will be here in…" Right as Pete began, the sound of engines came through the air and the ship landed in front of the group. The doors lowered and Pete walked forward. Okoye made her way down the ramp and looked to Peter.

"Good to see you, little one." Pete let go a laugh and walked onto the ship. Okoye then looked to the group and rolled her eyes. "Come on now, we don't have all day." The group grabbed their few bags and boarded the ship.

Pete had already disappeared out of sight and the group was left to sit alone. Okoye and Pete both sat in the cockpit and caught up on everything they had missed over the few weeks they had gone through without one another.

The group was back within 12 hours and Pete was happy to be out of the cockpit. When the plane landed Pete had stepped out and looked at the group. No one said anything and he was glad… he wasn't going to answer any questions.

The doors opened and Pete's family stood in their royal stature looking at him with large and happy smiles. Pete's own stance changed, and he held his head high. His movements were swift and precise.

Pete walked down the ramp and the guards hit the ground and bowed their heads… Ramonda, T'challa, and Shuri all smiled at one another. Okoye stepped forward and walked off the ship and stood at the end of the ramp. "Prince Peter Parker has returned." The Avengers looked at one another confused. However, once the Spider was close to his family, Ramonda looked at him and shook her head.

"Come on little one, no need to do that." Pete smiled and pulled Ramonda into a hug. "It's good to see you to." Then Pete turned to T'challa and once again the two shared another hug. Then Pete turned to Shuri and the largest smile he had ever had filled his face…

However, before he knew it. Pete was on the ground and Shuri was placing kisses all along his face. "I'm so glad your back!" She yelled as the two stood. Ramonda let go a laugh and shook her head. "Young love." Okoye laughed and so did T'challa.

However, the confusion on the Avengers faces was more than evident… "Ooo… you're here… follow Okoye to your rooms." The guard stepped forward and lead the eight Avengers to their rooms.

Pete let go a sigh and the four 'royals' all walked towards their own rooms. Pete was happy…. Happier than he had been in a number of years but still, he couldn't believe everything. He was more than happy, more than happy to have everything off his chest and happy to have a family… even if he couldn't and wouldn't get the one, he always truly wanted.

**Authors Notes…**

**Forgot to release this last night. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Beachgirl25- Tony's just going to get the silent treatment for life.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx – Foreign affairs office in New York… more specify the Ugandan foreign affairs office.**

**Hellspawn1804 – Ooo… their both pissed but won't show it.**

**Belbelanne – Probably a divorce… however, I don't think we will ever see it.**


End file.
